It is known to use surgical procedures to stabilize a fractured bone or repair a problematic interaction of adjacent bones. For example, spinal surgery is frequently performed to stabilize a problematic portion of the spine and relieve pain. Often, the vertebrae in the problematic portion of the spine are fused together with a bone graft in order to achieve the stabilization. Because the bone fusion takes time (six months or more on average), spinal implants (often referred to as fixation instrumentation), such as rods, clamps, and plates, are typically implanted and used to secure the vertebrae while the fusion of the bone graft takes place.
During the months while the arthrodesis is occurring, it is desirable to monitor the progress of the bony incorporation, or bone-ingrowth, of the graft. Known methods for examining the bony incorporation include radiographic evaluation, magnetic resonance imaging, and computerized tomography. All of these techniques provide a snapshot of the progress of the bony incorporation, but do not provide accurate, continuous, real-time information to the patient and physician. Without the ability to accurately and continuously assess the bony incorporation, pseudoarthrosis (non-healed bone fusion) may occur unbeknownst to the physician. Such pseudoarthrosis may cause post-operative pain for the patient and necessitate additional surgery. If the fusion progress could be assessed continuously or on-demand during the post-operative period by assessing the loads on the fixation instrumentation, it may be possible to appropriately time additional surgery or even avoid additional surgery.
In a related manner, it is also desirable to assess the biomechanical performance of implanted spinal fixation instrumentation during the post-operative period while bone fusion is occurring. Both in vitro and in vivo biomechanical testing of fixation instrumentation has been done in the past, but with limited success. Current in vitro testing of fixation instrumentation typically subjects cadaveric vertebrae and implantable instrumentation to various axial and torsional loading parameters on a hydraulic testing apparatus. Unfortunately, the use of non-living cadaveric tissue can introduce significant error into the test data.
Previous attempts at in vivo biomechanical testing of spinal fixation instrumentation have been done primarily using animals (quadrapeds), but some limited testing has been done with humans. In one of the in vivo human tests performed to date, sensors that were placed on the implanted spinal instrumentation utilized wires to carry data percutaneously (through the skin) from the sensors to a data monitoring unit outside the human body. The use of wires or other type of electrical or optical connection extending through the skin provides a significant risk of infection and is not suitable for long-term testing as there is a high risk of wire breakage.
Another problem encountered with the in vivo testing that has been done is failure of a sensor, such as a strain gauge, or the sensor wiring which has been known to break, corrode, or debond within four months of in vivo implantation. While attempts have been made to use telemetry to transmit data from sensors implanted in transcranial applications to an external monitoring device, a need exists for an implantable, telemetered sensor arrangement for spinal or other orthopedic applications that could survive a minimum of a year.
Microelectromechanical systems, or MEMS, refers to a class of miniature electromechanical components and systems that are fabricated using techniques originally used in the fabrication of microelectronics. MEMS devices, such as pressure sensors and strain gauges, manufactured using microfabrication and micromachining techniques can exhibit superior performance compared to their conventionally built counterparts and are resistant to failure due to corrosion, etc. Further, due to their extremely small size, MEMS devices can be utilized to perform functions in unique applications, such as the human body, that were not previously feasible using conventional devices.